A rotorcraft can include one or more rotor systems, e.g., a main rotor system, a tail rotor system, or other rotor systems. A cockpit of the rotorcraft can include flight controls that can allow a pilot and/or a co-pilot to pilot the rotorcraft. The co-pilot's seat can sometimes be occupied by a non-pilot. In such situations, the co-pilot's flight controls can be disabled and/or removed to prevent the non-pilot from interfering with piloting the rotorcraft.